


Day 3 - Confession

by Exemai



Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Supportive Tenma, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Yuki, Yuki having a panic attack, aka dont act like these fuckers, fucking hell liber give me tenma and yuki as brothers, tenma helps him, yuki gets deadnamed and labelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Yuki huffed, shaking. Muku wasn't here, Muku, wheres Muku, he needs Muku.FuckMuku's at an after-school event- club- thing.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma & Rurikawa Yuki
Series: A3! Week Jan 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606693
Kudos: 62





	Day 3 - Confession

Yuki huffed, shaking. Muku wasn't here, Muku, wheres Muku, he needs Muku. _Fuck_ Muku's at an after-school event- club- thing. 

Yuki got picked on during the walk back home, branded with a dead name and dead pronouns. _'you? A guy? You're having a laugh right? Look dude! She's even still got tits! Do you still go by--'_ stop. 

"Yuki?" He jumped, looking up at the voice's owner. 

"T-Tenma--" Yuki cursed himself when he hiccuped. "F-fuck just go a-away-" 

"When you're crying like this?" Tenma scoffed, "fuck no dude." _Dude, yeah, dude, guy. Man. Male._ Yuki calmed slightly at the use of the term. "Wanna talk about it?"

Yuki's breath was still shaking, looking down at the clothes he was wearing, it was a floral skirt with a soft red trim, white trainers and a pastel yellow shirt. It was a nice look, Yuki had thought, but now it was associated with-- "Yuki, breathe." 

He followed Tenma's instructions and had eventually stopped shaking as much as he was earlier that afternoon. "I-- I was on the walk home an-"

"Look if you're uncomfortable in telling me--" 

"I'm telling you now aren't I, hack?" Yuki huffed, trying to maintain some normalcy, though Tenma didn't retaliate as normal so Yuki's immersion was ruined. "Just… just don't say anything until I'm finished." Tenma nodded.

Yuki told him a story of a girl who didn't feel right in her body but still enjoyed fashion and everything included in its craft. That eventually this girl managed to convince her parents that she is actually a he. They were supportive, very much so, in fact, that they offered him binders and hormones almost immediately. They couldn't afford any surgeries yet, and he had a fairly 'blessed' chest. Obvious that he was born a she when he didn't wear a binder.

And that's all people seemed to focus on when he went outside. He's wearing girly clothes, some of which were measured for a female so he unknowingly made them for a female's chest, and both his binders were in the wash so he had no choice. And people pointed at him, constantly. _She_ is weird, _she_ can't be a _he_ because look at those _boobs_. 

Yuki finished the story, and looked to Tenma in slight fear. "You're not schezzerade anymore, what was the point in the story?" Tenma asked.

Yuki looked down at his hands. " _He is me._ " 

It all visibly clicked to Tenma. The way Yuki was so adamant in making sure they all knew him as 'him'. It made sense.

"Muku, Izumi, Sakyo and the manager are the only ones who know." Yuki whispered. "I had wanted to see Muku… but- but he's still at school. I couldn't bring myself to talk to the others."

"Thank you for trusting me." Yuki stared at Tenma is surprise. Thanks? From Mr. Hack? "So these assholes pointed and dead named you, huh?" Yuki nodded, weakly. "You said Sakyo knew?" Another nod.

Tenma seemed to make a plan before nodding to himself. Tenma was about to leave the room until Yuki called out to him. "Tell anyone I told you this and I'll deny it but… I guess--- i guess I see you as an annoying older brother. Thank you--" 

"Then I guess that makes you the annoying _little bro_ ,"

"Don't ever call me that." Yuki huffed, "I take back my thanks."


End file.
